


Scourge

by afterandalasia



Category: Aladdin (1992), Aladdin: The Animated Series
Genre: Bondage, Breathplay, Community: disney_kink, Dark Jasmine (Disney), Dom Jasmine (Disney), Episode: s01e18 Forget Me Lots, F/M, Face Slapping, Female on Male Rape, Knifeplay, Scourge Jasmine (Disney), Sub Aladdin (Disney), Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:18:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Scourge of the Desert has taken Agrabah, and claimed her throne. She claims something else, however: the young man called Aladdin, who claims to know her, and seems equally horrified and fascinated by her touch. She will claim him, she decides, and make him loyal to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scourge

**Author's Note:**

> From the a.maz.ing [anon prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/4400.html?thread=3174192#t3174192) at the Disney Kink Meme.
> 
> For those who haven't seen the series, in _Forget Me Lots_ Abis Mal uses a memory-wiping rose to make Jasmine think that she is his daughter, destined to help him take over Agrabah. She becomes the Scourge of the Desert, complete with sexy black outfit and use of a whip, and turns on Abis Mal as well to claim the throne herself. In the end, Aladdin manages to get through to her and remind her of who she is, but it's certainly a kink-inspiring episode along the way.

"To the dungeon with them!" Haroud cried.  
  
"No." The bluntness of her words caught them all off guard. She gestured to the boy. "He does not belong in the dungeon. Take him to my chambers. The finest in the Palace, if you please," she added pointedly.  
  
"Jasmine!" The boy protested, trying to pull free of the grip of the guards. Beast growled and lunged towards him, drawn back only by a gentle stroke on his hindquarters. A smile crossed the Scourge's lips. "You can't--"  
  
"Silence, boy," she sneered. She bought up the handle of her whip and dragged it slowly underneath his chin. "I'll deal with you later."  
  
Only when the doors were closed behind him did some semblance of peace return to the throne room. The Scourge sighed, rolled her eyes, and returned to her throne.  
  
She had Agrabah to deal with.  
  


 

 

  
  
By the time that she finally retired from her duties, night had long since fallen, and she had almost forgotten about the boy who had been troubling her since the start of this most recent misadventure.  
  
"Men," she said, and her new guards snapped to attention. At least they, unlike the man who had claimed to be her father, had some discipline to them. "Show me to my chambers."  
  
"Yes, Scourge," they muttered in response, and with Beast at her side she allows herself to be shown through the Palace to the grand chambers that have been claimed for her. The rooms feel familiar, almost recognisable, but she dismisses it out of hand. It must simply be that she was born to rule this sort of place.  
  
She left two guards outside her doors, and Beast prowling back and forth within the corridor, before turning to the room with a nod of satisfaction. True, the windows were a little large, and might make a counter-attack too easy, but they did afford a good view of her city of Agrabah.  
  
"Jasmine?"  
  
And, of course, the boy was here. She turned, removing her gauntlets and letting them fall to the floor. Doubtless there would be servants somewhere in the Palace who could be found and put to proper work -- that is to say, serving the new Sultana upon her throne. For now, though, the boy was prize enough.  
  
"Jasmine, please, I don't know what's gotten into you, but--"  
  
"Silence," she snapped, and a look of shock crossed his face. Strange, that one could be so blind when the very Princess of Evil was before him. Had he, from all of Agrabah, not heard of her? "Now... Aladdin, I believe that I heard them calling you..." She placed her hands on her hips, regarding him with the contempt that he deserves. She did, however, have to admit that he could be useful -- he was young, strong, agile, and one might say attractive even despite his poofy hair.  
  
"So, Aladdin... you have reasons not to want me on the throne?"  
  
"Your father is the Sultan!" he cried. She gripped his chin fiercely.  
  
"My father is a bumbling fool. How I could have come from him I cannot even tell... perhaps my mother was stronger." Her thumb brushed back and forth over his lips, pressing hard into his skin. "No. I sit upon Agrabah's throne now. And I will, of course, only allow those who are loyal to me to remain in the Palace. Are you willing to pledge your loyalty to me, Aladdin?"  
  
He started to splutter a protest; she backhanded him across the face, the sound like a cracking whip, which only served to give her another idea. Slowly, she uncurled the whip from her hip, stretching out the black leather in front of him and watching the fear in his eyes at the sight of it. Perhaps it would not be impossible for him to learn.  
  
"We shall see, then," she said sharply. She thrust the handle of the whip between his lips and teeth, watching him jerk almost as if he was gagging. With swift, deft hands she stripped his clothing from him, first ripping the silly hat from his head, then undoing his belt to let his pants fall to the floor. He grunted something through the whip, struggling, but she glared at him as she drew the knife from her belt to cut the vest from his shoulders.  
  
Finally he stood before her, naked. She stepped back for a moment to regard him, still letting the knife swing back and forth between her fingers, cool metal against her skin. She allowed her eyes to be drawn downwards to his cock, already partially erect and hanging proud of his balls.  
  
She laughed.

"Well, your body seems to have no objections." She rested the tip of the knife blade against her lips, placing her left hand in the centre of her chest. It rose and fell with her breaths. Her eyes were on Aladdin's gaze as she moved her hand slowly down her body, over her stomach, sliding it down just beneath the waistband of her pants. He was breathing hard behind the handle of the whip, his cheeks growing flushed.  
  
She leant closer, letting her knife fall against the centre of his lips instead.  
  
"Do you like that, Aladdin? Does that turn you on?"  
  
She removed her hand from her own pants and withdrew the whip from his mouth, leaving him gasping for air. As she turned away, she noted with a roll of her eyes that he was still talking; really, he was going to have to learn, or he would be no use even for a catamite.  
  
With a stretch of her arms, she allowed the knife to clatter to the floor, winding up the whip and hooking it around her ponytail to keep it in place.  
  
"Jasmine, please, listen to me--"  
  
She unclasped her top and let it fall to the floor, heard him hiccough with desire. Bending over to remove her boots, through a sway of her hair she saw him watching her breasts. A smirk crossed her lips as she straightened up again and let her pants slip to the ground as well, the cool night air playing over her skin.  
  
It had been a busy day, taking Agrabah, after all.  
  
"You don't have to do any of this! Please, Jasmine, I'm sorry, sorry for whatever I've done!"  
  
"What you have done," she says, turning back to face him, "is be weak, and uncertain. It is time to make your mind up, Aladdin. Are you loyal to me?"  
  
He started to protest again; a second time, she backhanded him across the face, leaving his cheek so red that she could imagine it throbbing. She laid the same hand on his cheek, feeling him flinch, then laughed as she ran it down his chest. He was almost fully erect now, penis curving up slightly over its length, and he made an almost whimpering sound as she ran the tip of one finger along its underside.  
  
"Or are you just too scared to defy me? Are you a coward, Aladdin?"  
  
"No! Please, Jas- uh!"  
  
She pressed her fingertip against the hole at the tip, feeling him twitch in arousal. "Or is it just that you would be willing to sell out Agrabah for the pleasure of your cock?"  
  
He just groaned this time, and she let her fingers brush the dampness of his precome back down over his skin, his hips tilting up slightly towards her. She rolled the palm of her hand over the head of his cock, watching him gasp for breath.  
  
"Jasmine, stop! You don't need-"  
  
He cried out, quite inarticulately, as she tightened her grip fiercely over his cock, nails digging into his skin. The pain made him try to double over, pulling against his chains, as she hissed angrily at him.  
  
"No, I do not _need_. But I _want_. And I shall _have_."  
  
Releasing him, she strode round to the back of the pillar to which he had been tied, pulled the chain loose of the pin to which it had been attacked, and threw it down to ground level. Aladdin gave a cry, and she heard him hit the ground; by the time that she rejoined him, he was trying to rise to his feet once again.  
  
She twisted one hand into his hair and pushed his head down, forcing him to the ground as she stood over him.  
  
"Please," he whispered, and her lip curled in disdain.  
  
"Fool," she sneered. "It never does to _ask_ for things."  
  
She bent from the knees, slowly lowering herself until she sat astride his lap, her hand still so tight in his hair that it left a pale line on his scalp. He was absolutely breathless, flushed, anger written across his face. Once again she wrapped her hand around his cock, gently drawing against his skin, feeling him grow harder still at her touch.  
  
She raised her hips, reaching up with both hands to unwind the whip from her hair. He tried to turn his face away from her breasts, but she heard him groan even through her laughter, and as she lowered herself onto him he shuddered, not just from their union but from the leather which she now pressed to his neck, tilting his head back and making him gulp.

In movements of her hips she rode him, feeling his muscles twitch beneath her, pressing the whip handle harder into his neck each time he dared to open his mouth to speak. His eyes were squeezed shut, his hands clenched, and as he came she whispered in his ear: "You will belong to me."  
  
She rose to her feet and walked away sharply, feeling dampness on the inside of her thighs, and looked back over her shoulder to see him sitting still, legs stretched out in front of him, head hanging. Pityingly, she shook her head.  
  
"Fool indeed."  
  
She raised the whip, then bought it snapping down just once across his groin, and was rewarded with a cry of pain. It made her smile.  
  
After all, the name Aladdin rang such a bell. She was sure that she had herad of him... perhaps as some sort of hero of Agrabah.  
  
Hero indeed. She called for the guards to take him away before she slept, quite soundly, ready to awaken as Sultana of Agrabah still.


End file.
